The detection and perception of risks is relevant in many systems of various types. Typically, risks are detected by means of sensors providing measurements of risk indicators. Up to a defined threshold value, the measurement value provided by a sensor can be used for the detection of a risk. Above the threshold value, the measurement value indicates an actual occurrence of an undesired event or critical state such as a malfunction or loss of control. In that sense, the detection and perception of risks is the anticipation and quantification of undesired or critical states and events. Generally, the detection and perception of risks is based on more than one risk indicator. Therefore, a technical infrastructure is necessary for collecting measurements of multiple risk indicators. Through communication links, measurement values of risk indicators are transmitted form the data sources to a common processing unit. In the processing unit the received measurement values of risk indicators are stored and based on the stored values emerging risks are detected. An emerging risk is characterized by an identification of the specific risk and a rating of that specific risk.
In large systems extended over wide geographical areas, for example power or communication networks, traffic transportation systems such as railways or highways, fuel transportation systems such as oil or gas pipelines, or civic structures such as dams, power plants, manufacturing plants or other large building complexes, a great variety of risks of technical, ecological, geological, meteorological, and even epidemiological, cultural, political and economical nature must be considered. Consequently, for detecting emerging risks in such systems, a variety of corresponding risk indicators needs to be measured, collected, and processed continuously and dynamically. Providing risk detection systems appropriate for detecting emerging risks in such large, distributed systems would be complex, require a long time to set up and come at high financial costs. Particularly, for detecting risks in systems extended over multiple geographical areas, it would be necessary to implement, operate and maintain a complex, distributed technical infrastructure for collecting measurements of risk indicators in multiple locations spread over extended geographical areas. Nevertheless, because of the potential relative impact of these risks on technical systems and structures and, consequently, on the environment and/or lives of humans, the detection, perception and quantification of emerging risks in such large systems is fundamental.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,748 a disaster alert system is described, in which computer terminals transmit threat data and associated geographical data via a telecommunication network to a central computer. Based on the received geographical data, the central computer selects address information of local exchanges and transmits warning messages corresponding to the threat data to the selected local exchanges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,476 an early warning system for disasters is described, in which detection devices distributed geographically transmit data indicative of disasters to a central processing site. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,476, warning messages are transmitted by the central processing site to danger areas and selected warning devices. The warning devices are selected based on their current geographical position.
In WO 01/63534 an assessment system for insurance underwriting is described in which an insurance risk is determined for a structure to be insured. Based on the geographic position of the structure, the system determines the distance of the structure to known fault lines and data describing geological formations existing between the structure and the fault lines. Based on this data, statistical assessments of expected damage levels for the structure are made.